


A Gift or Curse

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Aguilar & Maria have an unplanned pregnancy that causes some difficulties (Redo of an older fic of mine)





	1. Something to be told

**Author's Note:**

> I liked my first chapter then reading over the others I found I just wasn't hat happy with it so I've re-done them to be better. Sorry, I got nit-picky with my work ..

Aguilar pulled her along, down their little track to the shoreline of their cove. Their cove, God he loved that.

 

He stopped almost suddenly, letting her fall into his arms. The smile on her face, her laughter, he’d missed it all. The hideout wasn't the same without her.

 

Their lips meets over and over as they danced around the cove. Enjoying the little bit of time they had alone in a place where no one could interrupt them. They're horses more then happy to graze up top, ignoring the scene unfolding down at the water's edge.

 

He had her to the ground, the pair still laughing. Relishing in the closeness. “Why did you have to be so long?” he whined like a child as he lingered over her. She ran her hands up his body to his checks, pulling him down for a meaningful kiss. “You know it was not my choice Aguilar, we were on a mission.” she explain but he still groaned.

 

“I don't like being away from you” he snuggled in close, Maria smiled,  turning her head to whisper in his ear “We can be together tonight”. He knew what she meant.

 

Working at away at each others clothing until their was nothing left and night breeze was touching them. The moments were sweet and drawn out. They had time to spare here, it wasn't a quick kiss or two during a mission but a whole night of peace in a place only they knew of.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone was present in the hall near the stables. Benedicto was up front explaining what needed to be done. Maria was gazing off though, she wasn't really listening for once. Aguilar reached out to her but she brushed him off with ‘I'm fine’ and a ‘focus on what he's saying’, even if she wasn't.

 

He did as she asked, Maria would tell him if something was upsetting her. Wouldn't she? He stayed close throughout the day, kept telling her that was Benedicto had said for it. It wasn't really a lie.

 

Maria wasn't herself today, Aguilar knew it. She was off, she was different. The thought had come to him earlier in the morning, maybe she was bleeding. Aguilar knew about that, Maria was a little off whenever it happen. He’d given her massarges a few times to help ease the pain.

 

But she let him snuggle all nice and close last night, when she bleed she wouldn't let him so close. Maria would overheat too quickly or keep tossing and turning to get comfortable. This had to be something different. Aguilar crossed that off the list, continuing to wonder what was bothering her.

 

About midday the pair took cover under some shades on the roof tops. It wasn't like Maria to get flushed and almost faint. He reached a hand out to her forehead, it was burning.  “Are you sick? You're not yourself and now you're burning.” his voice filled with concern taking the water pouch out of their small pack, handing it to her. She try to push it off at first but the concern in his eyes told her, she shouldn't. She needed to look after herself… if her suspicions were correct now was not the time to passing off his help.

 

She drank slowly, afraid her body might find some way to throw it all back up again. The water felt great down her throat, she had needed that. The pair had stayed up under the rooftop shade for a long time. Maria brushed it off each time he tried to ask what was bugging her, now wasn't the time. Eventually they got back up and continued with their tasks not to Aguilar’s delight.

 

He didn't cross being sick off his mental list but he did try to thin k what else could have her like this? It wasn't like Maria to be sick ether.

 

Maria seemed to get better from then on though still distracted. The mission ended much later in the day, they'd all arrived home tired. Crashed down in the living area, Ashraf brought in drinks to celebrate their success. Aguilar took one greatfully only to notice Maria turning down a offered drink and leaving, she must be going back to her room. Another thing that wasn't like her. She liked to celebrate and spend time with the others. He was about to leave when Ashraf pulled him back down.

 

“Come on brother! Drink with us! Today we lived and we succeeded!” He laughed, everyone chimed in, knocking their drinks together.

 

The festive continued, Aguilar struggled to drink slower than the others but he had to. Maria didn't like it so much when they drank this much, so he’d tried his best to avoid it.

 

He did eventually slip away with an extra drink in hand for her though she was unlikely to finish it. He knocked gently on her door a few times, a sweet ‘come in’ called out to him.

 

“You didn't stay for the celebration?” he asked setting the drink on her desk, careful not to disrupt her papers and scrolls. Her eyes flickered up to it but she shook her head at it “No, I wasn't feeling up for it.” she didn't even turn to look at him, keeping her focus to the scrolls. His hand on her forehead however drew her attention to him. “You've cooled down since midday” he commented. Maria bit at her bottom lip, he wasn't going to let this go was he?

 

The room went silent, the pair just staring at each other. “Has someone hurt you? You're not yourself?” he started to fret, moving his hand to her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

She put a hand over his, moving back on her seat “No, nothing like that Aguilar.” she tried to put on a smile. Once again trying to pass it off. “Would you please tell me? I'm worried” he moved a little closer pulling a bit of a face at her.

 

“I'm-” she stopped for a moment. Thinking it over once more but ultimately the decision had already been made. “I'm with child Aguilar.” her voice had gone very quiet, with sadness and hints of fear but she put on a smile for him.

 

It took him a moment or two to properly process it, his eyes flickered from hers to her stomach. With child- Maria, his Maria. A smile started to grow on his face but it stopped, Maria didn't look all that happy about it. It wasn't really the best situation for them, the hideout wasn't built for children heck they shouldn't even be sharing a bed. The Assassins had rules and formalities, sharing a bed with your mentor .. let just say that wasn't supposed to be done.

 

The real kicker though was just her being with child. It was dangerous, the amount of things that could wrong was endless. He couldn't lose her but what if Maria lost the child? It would crush her. She would make herself look tough and heartless to the other but she cared about everyone of them, she worried for each of them, she would look after them when they’d been injured. Maria was loving and caring, to loss a child would crush her.

 

Aguilar leaned forward after a while of thought gently pressing his head to her. Just leaving it there for a moment of comfort. He ran his arms around her ever so slowly so she wouldn't notice. Lifting her up into his arms like a braid. “Aguilar” she groaned but laughed he just shrugged it off as if he didn't know

 

“I'll look after you, both of you” he promised as she adjusted herself in his arms. “I don't need looking after .. but thank you.” He could still tell she wasn't quite alright with this situation but it was late. Things could be discussed in the morning. Gently carrying her to their bed, the pair snuggling together under the covers.

 

His Maria and their child. Their family. Aguilar wasn't going to let a damn thing hurt this family. He gave this slight promise too her as she drifted to sleep in his arms. Aguilar laid awake for a little longer listening to her gentle breaths, he could help letting his mind and his eyes wonder. One wouldn't be able to see it, see that there was a life inside her.  Not yet, it would be visible at some point. How would Benedicto feel about this? He has made the rules clear to Aguilar yet he still found himself breaking them each night when he'd leave her own bed for hers. He was still a novice, a older and train one but still one none the less. Maria was Benedicto best, his finest assassin. He'd be forced to leave her out on mission's for months .. if the worst were to happen would Benedicto be able to forgive him? Aguilar knew well the pair had a close relationship of respect and loyalty with a fatherly bond holding it together. 

 

Aguilar shook the thoughts from his mind. Adjusting himself on the bed, careful not to disturbed Maria from her sleep. He couldn't help but smile though, looking on the positive side on things. He was having a child with his love.

  
  



	2. Cove Swimming & Horse rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar suggest a ride to where this all started in hopes of Cheering her up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows the same direction as the original chapter 2 but with more in it & slight changes. I did like the concept for this chapter so I brought it back.

Light filtered into the room, Aguilar groaned moving his arm up so it would shield his eyes. “Maria?” he question in a daze. His hand ran across the bed sheets,  cold. She’d left some time ago. 

 

He took in a deep breath, accepting the fact that he had to get up. He sat at the bed’s edge. He yawned looking about their room, it wasn't anything fancy though their bed was rather comfortable. 

 

Maria couldn't have gone far, today was a day off so to speak. Benedicto hadn't planned anything other than a few training sequences with novices. Aguilar was glad he didn't have to suffer that, Maria controlled almost all his training.

 

The hideout was surprisingly quite. Most were in the training hall, practicing this, that and the other. Aguilar remembered the first time he train with Maria here, it hurt. She had hit him in the face with a spear. He drifted away to the food hall and kitchen; Maria might very well be looking after herself. Obviously that was too much to ask, she wasn't there. Aguilar started to worry as he checked the medical wing and then library. With still no sign of her.

 

Eventually he checked the stables, thankfully she was here. Aguilar let go of a breath he hadn't realised he was still holding. “Maria” he called, his voice filled with love. 

 

Maria didn't turn to him, didn't take her eyes from her work. Brushing down her horse. “Aguilar, where have you been?” she question ever so innocently.

 

He came up behind her, his arms coming around her waist. “Looking for my love, who had left me all alone this morning. She had me all worried as well, I couldn't find her.” he whined into her neck swaying slowly from side to side.

 

“I cannot stay in bed for as long as you.” she rolled her eyes moving with him. Though her focus was still on brushing done the horse who was patiently standing there enjoying her attention. The brush ran gently over the horse's coat, little specks of dust disappearing. The coat becoming cleaner with each stroke.

 

“You should learn it, It’s nice. I promise” he looked up to her still leaning his head on her shoulder. She laughed sweetly leaning back into him. “I'd rather be up and doing some productive” Maria complained raising an eyebrow at him. Aguilar gave her a naughty smile, implying something that didn't need words. “That isn't productive” her tone changed, remembering what had happened. Aguilar put a hand over her stomach “I'd call it productive, created a little something” he stood up properly so he was looking down at her. Maria went silent, snuggling into him.  

 

Aguilar open his mouth about to talk when the horse nicker loudly at them. Pawing at the ground, demanding Maria attention. “He want my attention” Maria giggled pushing herself out of his arms going back to brushing him. Aguilar groaned, glaring at the horse who simply glared back.

 

Aguilar gently grabbed Maria, spinning her around to him. Capturing her lips with his. The pair got lost into their intimate contact. Maria was first to break away, her hands running , leaning her head against his. “Let’s go for a ride, we have the day to ourselves” he asked eagerly moving a strand of hair that'd come loose from his face. 

 

Maria looked up at him with conflicted eyes. “If I remember rightly this is how it all started” she gave a slight pause looking away from him “We should stay here incase they need us”.

 

“Maria” he started, drawing out her name. He lifted her head back up with his figure, getting her to look at him again. He put his arms around her thinking for a moment. “If not for me, then the poor horse! He barely had a ride yesterday” he let go of her setting out to stand next to the animal, giving him a heavy pat of the shoulder.

 

He had her laughing once more. Shaking her head at him. Even in all the darkness of their life he loved that he could still find ways to make that little bit lighter. “Alright, alright, I guess the poor boy does needs some attention.” she stepped over to meet them, taking the horse's head in her arms. Gently stroking it. “And me!” He quickly added with a bright smile holding back laughter. “Both of you need my attention” she corrected herself to suit them both. 

 

Saddling the horses didn't take long. Aguilar fussed, taking the saddle from her hands putting it on the horse. She complained when he, telling him he didn't need too. “Not even visible and you're already fussing” she had told him in an annoyed tone crossing her arms over her chest. He’d joked about it and found some way to distracted her. They sneaked out of the assassin's hideout, they had the day off sort off but still. Maria was first on her horse, kicking it into a trot. Aguilar joined her and the pair went into a canter. Following along dirt trails, eventually moving off onto their own hidden path. 

 

Riding under leaf-filled tree, light filtered through the them. Maria laid back across the horse's back looking up through the trees. Aguilar looked over at her, “You're glowing” his tone was so gentle and loving. He rode beside her keeping an eye on where they were going. “It’ll be the sun coming through the trees” she said closing her eyes for a moment taking in the sweet air.  “Or it is just because you're with child” he challenged, Maria looked across at him shaking her head. She did laugh but it was short lived. Aguilar gently nudged her, letting her now they were nearing their cove. 

 

Maria sat up properly kicking the horse into a run, Aguilar chased her down. The pair dismounted making their way down. Aguilar had already started taking clothing off by the time they made it down. “Why not a swim love?” he asked looking out over the calm cove water. “We should head back soon” Maria said looking back up at their horses. 

 

Aguilar grabbed ahold of her, taking a hold of her lips. Pressing his body against her “They will be fine, probably haven't even noticed we’re not there. So, a swim my love?”. Maria gave him a look, keeping her eyes with his, contemplating the decision. She leaned up kissing him once more, it just felt so reassuring. When they parted she nodded her head against his “Okay, okay” she laughed backing up to take off her own robes.

 

Aguilar had the rest of his cloths off before long, Jumping into the water with a splash. Maria had all but stacked her cloths well Aguilar had his spaced out around the place. She went in gently after him, the water was warm and pleasant. She swam over to meet him further in the cove, failing right into his waiting arms. She wrapped them around his neck. Touching his forehead with her own. 

 

Aguilar's hands skimmed across her stomach sending a chill up her spine. She’d been with child before, years ago. Long before she meet Aguilar. She had a son to a father who’d died. Maria was only a teenager when it had all happened, keeping it a secret from the brotherhood. Scared of what Benedicto would do if he knew - She fared and loved him. He lead the creed in Spain, he held the respect and locality of them all, including her. Most of all, he’d taken her in and given her a home - by Ra she didn't want to lose that home. She gave her son away to people going north, somewhere called France. 

 

Aguilar noticed a stray tear running down her face. He moved his hand, gently stroking it away leaving water running down her face instead. “I'll be there for you, no matter what” he said doing his best to reassure her. She was silent for a moment, then looked up for him. Expecting the worse she asked anyway. “What if I told it wasn't yours?” she scanned his eyes, looking for anything she could. He looked hurt, she knew who he was thinking off but his voice remain loving “I would still look after you, I love you” he moved his arms adjusting his grim. 

 

She let go of a breath, She should've known better Aguilar wasn't like most men he didn't care about a legacy or some bloodline he actually cared about her and this child. She smile up at him, tightening her grip around him trying to be as close as she could. “That is nice to know .. It is yours though.” she held back her laughter resting her head on his chest as he laid back on the water. He did laugh, knowing Maria tested him. 

  
The pair swam around and talked about anything that wasn't the creed or this unplanned child. Aguilar was reluctant to let her go, he had managed to keep her there the entire day but now it probably was time to go back to the hideout. They'd pack up much later in the evening, Aguilar spent ages just trying to find most of his clothing.  


	3. That other man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the men just seem to love Maria ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter then the other two but after getting the idea of another assassin flirting with Maria from the story 'Wait for me' this just needed to be there. I also felt as if something should've happen when they return from their trip rather then the time skip.

They return rather late, the sun had set by the time they’d reached the main track. The moon making It’s way high into the sky, illuminating their path. Aguilar had convinced Maria onto his horse, letting her lean back into his chest as he lead them back to their hideout. He was listening to the sweet harmony of her gent breathes well she listen to the great rhythm of his heart beat.  

 

Sneaking back into the stables, hoping by now that most if not all had retired to their rooms for the evening to rest. Aguilar fussed again carrying the saddle for her, she’d told him off in an annoyed tone but he didn't mind. She would just have to get used to it.

 

The pair were sneaking around the dimly lit hallways, hoping to make to back to Maria’s study without everyone's notice. Though as fate would have it that wouldn't be possible this time.  Who else to notice them, then him. “Maria! And ah-uh- What is your name again” at least he’d kept his voice low, not wishing ether to draw attention. “Aguilar” he responded bluntly, his voice laced with aggression. Maria moved ever so gently that one would barely notice between the men, Aguilar didn't like him, would say she was far to good for him. Well he’d try anything and everything to be with Maria.

 

“Right-right” he quickly said shaking a hand turning his attention back to Maria, “I've been looking for you most of the day. Felt rude to go into your study without you - but I'm in need of one of your scrolls, a map. Would you mind?” he voice was all too charming and cocky. The one he voiced his words made it felt all to wrong, as if it was trying to imply something else. “My apologies, I’d spent the day training my novice you see but Thank you for respecting Privacy, I'd be more then happy to assist you in finding that map now?” Maria responded politely with a kind smile, it could easily pass for truth, it just naked water training, just forget to tell them the naked part - But why did she need to invite him to her study now? Couldn't that wait until the morning. Aguilar wanted to groan and complain but he knew better, she'd be furious with him if he did. 

 

That master assassin could flirt with her, he could be with her and he could give her a child. He wasn't her mentor or her novice, the pair almost never shared mission ether. The creed would overlook anything between them. It made Aguilar sick to his stomach knowing the creed would most likely overlook anything between Maria and that man but it was practically forbidden for him to be with Maria. Yet he loved her for her not for her looks - though she was undoubtedly beautiful.

 

“Thank you Maria.” he moved around her, putting his arm across her shoulders encouraging her to walk with him. She follow suit, walking with him though she did ever so lightly shrug his arm off her. Aguilar bit down on his tongue, doing his best don't to punch him. What made him think he had the right to touch her.

 

He gave Aguilar a questioning look once he realized that he was following them. “Your novice is like a lost puppy” he whispered into her ear but Aguilar could still hear it. He was about to speak out at him but Maria spoke first, giving him a plausible answer, “I actually have more to teach him at my study. I'll assisted you in finding the map then I'll be returning to his training.“ her voice was so calm and collected. She knew all too well how to handle the situation.

 

It didn't take them long to find the map, She kept her study so well organised, Maria started spreading it out across her desk so they could read over it. He came to join her, going to stand next to her but Aguilar got there before him. He’d tried to make it as least suspicious as possible but he just couldn't take it anymore, this man kept trying to flirt or touch her and it was driving him insane. 

 

He finally left with his map, Maria gave him a friendly goodbye well Aguilar just glared. Leaning against her desk. She came across to him, put her hands in his face, drawing his eyes away from the door down to her. “Why invite him here? Couldn't it wait until the morning?“ he groaned, uncrossing his arms to put around her. “You just don't like him - if anyone else needed a map or scroll from my study you wouldn't mind.” she said it so matter factually, she knew him ever so well. “I don't like the way he acts with you.” Aguilar grumbled looking away from her. He could hear Maria holding back laughter, moving her hands to fiddle with his hair. Untying it and then retying it. “Would you rather I tell him - therefore everyone else - that I'm with you, that I love you, my novice. Therefore getting us both in trouble… all three of us in trouble” she’d paused taking a shaking breath correcting her statement. It’d caused him to look back at her, pulling at his hair. “Yes .. No ..” he thought about it, there wasn't really a correct answer. He wanted them to know but he didn't want Maria in trouble.

 

Maria’s hand stroked across his check, Aguilar closed his eyes leaning into it. He felt her lips on his check, like a ghost, he could only just feel them. Opening his eyes slowly to see her bright, shining eyes, her loving smile, he couldn't help but bring one to his face. Aguilar took a deep breath, tightening his grip around her “He doesn't love you like I do, he doesn't even deserves you. Anyway, I'm the one who's fathered your child whether he likes it or not” he smiled knowing that Maria loved him enough to let him in, let him be close. Maria shock her head laughing. Moving closer into his chest, Her hands still tying up his hair back up.

 

“Men” was all she said, letting the room fall silent, it remain like that first quite a while as she gently pulled at his hair tying it back up.“Aguilar should we really be doing this- the possibility that we could die before he or she is even a child .. is far too high. What if the templars found out about the child?” he could hear the sadness that filled her words. With little snuffles as she held back tears just thinking about it. Aguilar moved her back so he could look at her properly, bring his hands up to cup her face. “Shh” he said over and over trying to calm her. “I promised I'd look after you didn't I?” he asked her once more and she nodded in response, “Then that is exactly what I'm going to do - look after you and our child. I'm not going to let anything hurt either of you.” He did his best to reassure her, giving her a kiss to the forehead looking back in her eyes. 

 

“Aguilar-” she started but he cut her off “It’ll be fine” grabbing her hands dragging her with him. He fell back on the bed leaning against the stone wall, pulling her on top of him. “You're going to stop thinking of every bad thing that could happen, please” he adjusted his body ensuring she was comfortable as well. Maria put her arms around his neck to balance. She took a moment to contemplate what he’d said, signing a little before replying “I'll try Aguilar” her voice faded out. 

  
Aguilar moved closer to her, letting their lips meet. It was always a way of comforting each other after a close call on a mission. Little intimate moments, being able to feel each other ever so close. Knowing the love they shared for each other. Snuggling under the blankets. Hidden in the privacy of her room. Here no one could tell them off. Here he could hers and she could be his. Here nether were in trouble for the new life they shared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any specific things you would be interested in seeing during the pregnancy then feel free to let me know below. I'll see if I can incorporate it!


	4. Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aguilar and Maria having some fluffy moments over the baby. Maria's suffering from morning sickness well Aguilar being both caring & annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh this chapter? Don't mind this, this is just fluff before a crush everyone's hearts temporarily in the next one c:

Aguilar held on tight during the night, keeping Maria close to him. She was on her back, leaning into his chest. Holding onto his arm across her chest. The night was peaceful and sweet. The morning less so, Maria had woken flushed and sick. Spent the first part of the morning throwing up, rest simply flushed and a little distroninated. This continued on for weeks. Aguilar had started to worry but Maria kept saying it was normal. She’d been in this situation before, at least it wasn't her first time. He’d probably worry even more if it was.

 

Aguilar loved feeling to lump that had started to grow. It wasn't much, he couldn't see it though your cloths. Only in the privacy of her room could he see it and feel it. Only there could it actually be spoken of without the fear someone would over hear them. It drove Maria mad, he’d been running his hand over it when she was trying to sleep.

 

“You make a wonderful father - annoyingly protective but still wonderful” she ran her hand through his redish browny hair, trying to coax him into lying down so she could actually get some sleep until the morning sickness would force her awake.

 

“Shouldn't a father be protective of his child and his love. Especially with the Inquisition running around.” he knew what she was doing, following along with it. He moved up the bed with a slight thud, moving the blankets around then. Maria moved the blankets with him, settling into a comfortable position next to him. Resting her head on his arm, he curled around to play with her hair. Gently moving it out of her face but then it would just fall back down again.

 

“Yes, especially with them - but I can still look after myself and don't you forget that. I'm not some helpless lady.” her voice went sharp at the end, giving him a stern look. Aguilar laughed causing Maria to raise her eyebrow at him in annoyance knowing he was playing. “I've seen you take out Soldiers and you’ve knocked me on my ass. I know you can take care of yourself. So clearly you don't need me to look after you.” he joked moving closer, in one quick motion he kissed her quickly then moved back before she had a chance to react. She made a face then returned the favor, just as quick as him, “I do need you”, her tone was frighten even if she knew he was joking.

 

He gave her a caring smile, taking a hand to cup her face. Turning their quick peeks into something a little more meaningful. The first time he'd kissed Maria wasn't so meaningful, he regretted it so but at least he could make up for it almost everyday since. They'd both been a little out of it, he was still grieving and she was there to comfort him - Though his idea of comforting was very different to hers. It ended up going his way of comforting. 

 

His hand found its way back down to the little lump. She groaned at the touch, knowing full well that'd he'd be keeping her up a little longer still. “What do you think? A boy or a girl?” he was genuinely curious. He would have to wait another seven or eight months before knowing.  Why must it take so long, the waiting was the worst part he was sure of it. 

 

“I'd prefer a little girl” She already had a son, somewhere out there in Europe. Hopefully far away from all the fighting and death. For once she joined him, putting a hand over the lump. It still didn't feel right, she still felt scared half to death, still felt a little like betrayal to the creed. Felt a little cold too, she gave away her son yet there was no way she could give this one away so easily. Aguilar was excited about it all, he wanted the family life. Maybe a child would be good for her, for them both but it shouldn't have to follow their life. Maria had nowhere to turn, the creed was her only home well Aguilar lost everything, he wanted revenge yet still had hope in his eyes for a better life, preferably with her.

 

“What about twins? A boy and a girl? That possible?” he pressed his head into the crook of her neck, letting his breath tickle at her. “Oh I swear by Ra Aguilar, it better not be twins.” she half joked half warned but he laughed all the same. “Laugh all you like. One child is hard enough to have let alone two at the same time.” she flicked his hand from her away from her stomach settling back into bed again. Finished with his antics for the night. Closing her eyes, doing her best to shut out his laughing and whining. 

 

“Could I have a goodnight kiss at least” his face was nuzzling against hers, trying to get her lips but she kept moving, eventually open her eyes at him. He stopped for a moment to speak, “Hope our child has your eyes” he rested his chin gently on her chest with the cheesiest smile possible. “I hope it isn't such a handful like you” she smile back, letting him have a goodnight kiss. Aguilar considered that the end of his antics and actually welcomed the sleep with her.  

 

* * *

 

 

As usual the morning sickness would continue, Maria was positive it wasn't as bad as the previous mornings. He had to be easing up eventually. Aguilar still stayed there to comfort her, keeping her hair back from her face, running a hand up and down her back. After a peaceful night it wasn't really fair to have such a rude awakening. Maria would still grumble about how annoyed she was at him for doing this to her. He'd tell her it was getting better and at the end they'd have a reward. 

 

As Aguilar showered Maria set out her statues of her Gods and Goddesses, preparing for her morning prayers. As of late she'd added Isis to them, the goddess of Motherhood. It seemed fitting to pray to her as well, praying that she would grant them safety. She wasn't all too sure Aguilar could look after at baby on his own, maybe when it was older he could. Maria wasn't sure she was strong enough to loss a child again, it wouldn't be the same loss as her son she knew he was somewhere just not here. One day she wanted to find him.

 

She sat on the floor starting her morning prayers. Aguilar attempted to sneak past but she could hear him with ease. He’d got changed, partly, sitting in her desk chair just listening to the prayers. She remained quiet even after just letting her prayers hang in hope her Gods and Goddesses could still hear them all the way over here in Spain.

 

“Who's the lady, the new one” Aguilar reached down pointing at the statue, he could remember the bird was Horus. He was a very important one. The other bird one with the red disk on his head was Ra, next to him was Amun he was sure was the man. They were also important.

 

He had tried learning Maria’s religion but there were so many different gods and goddesses to remember that he had to admire her and anyone else who follow it. She truly was amazing to remember every one of them, their roles and purpose and all their stories too.

 

“She is Isis.” Maria said simply, waiting to see if he could remember who that was. “That the goddess of love?” he guessed, the name seemed familiar but he could quite put it to the right purpose. Maria just smiled a little brighter at him, he was trying that was what mattered. “Close, that would be Hathor. Isis is the goddess of nature, healing and motherhood” her voice went quiet at the end turning back to look at the small statue, almost hoping he hadn't heard the last part.

 

Aguilar grinned, getting off the seat, sitting down on the floor next to her. “Does this mean, someone wants to be a mother” his grin got wider when she shot him a look. “I never said I didn't want to be a mother” she challenged him with a naughty smile. Aguilar laughed “But you never said you did.” he reached over picking up the Isis statue, waving it around like a toy. “Oh great Isis-” he started but she cut him off, taking the statue out of his hand putting it back down with the others.

 

“Your an embarrassment to my gods and goddesses” she laughed packing away the statues, placing them back on the shelves where they belong. Watching over her study. “Please put a shirt on” she asked politely offering him a hand up, instead him he pulled her down on top of him. “I'm sure they can forgive you for loving a semi-educated in egyptian-ness non-egyptian like me.” he laughed ignoring her previous statement.

  
“What kind of a mess am I in with you?” she was laughing covering her face with her hands, shaking her head. He really was something, he wasn't like all the men she knew, at completely at least. Grabbing onto his hand again, trying to get them both up. Eventually he did, doing as he was told. He put on the rest of his cloths. Letting her tie his hair afterwards.


	5. Not so peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's Aguilar's turn to start thinking about the negatives.

  
Aguilar spun her around in his arms, Maria laughed as he did so, falling back into his chest. "Where did you learn to dance so well my love?" her voice sounded different, it didn't quite apart like her. Yet it still looked like her, it still looked like his home.

His home? Not the hideout? That was strange, he hadn't been back here since he'd joined the creed. He'd be given a room there but soon enough he'd spent the nights in her room. Yet it still managed to look as good as ever bar some dust here and there. "For you my love I'd learn anything" his voice sounded odd too. Maybe it was just the different setting, the hideout was smaller with thicker walls made of stone than his house that was made of wood.

She turned around in his arms and they danced some more. He'd span her around some more, and let her fall back in his arms. Sliding his hand down her back, letting her lean right back. Suddenly pulling her back up. She had her back to him, his arms across over her chest and the other over her stomach.

He couldn't feel the lump. He knew he couldn't see it through her robes but he could feel it if tried. The confusion started to become too much, he was about to ask when he heard it

Crying. A baby crying. Maria giggled moving out of his arms "Little ones calling again, guess he wants us", she turned away from him heading up the stairs and he followed her up. He, she was referring to the crying, the crying was coming from a boy. Had he a son? Another son, his father could be proud of him for that. Though Maria had wanted a daughter, almost sad he couldn't have given her one.

They reached the room, it looked so much like his from when he was a child. Aguilar took a moment to look about the room, Maria had already gone in picking up the small child. "Calm down little one. We're here" she soothed him, rocking him in her arms. "Isn't he adorable Aguilar?" her voice was still different, it still didn't sound like her. Maria came over and Aguilar wrapping his arms around the pair looking down at the baby in her arms.

His son. It looked like his son from before Maria. With the same brown eyes, hair that was a lighter brown than his own. "You still owe me a daughter" he looked at her in total shocked. Was Maria giving him permission to give her another child? He stepped back out of shock. That truly wasn't like her, she'd bearly wanted to have this one let alone another.

He opened his mouth to speak once more but as fate would have it he didn't have the chance. The main door burst open, Ojeda's soldiers came rushing him. The baby started crying again even when Maria tried to calm it.

Aguilar went out of the room, he managed to stop one soldier and grab his sword. The fight didn't last long before he blacked out. All he could hear was screaming.

He awoke again what felt like seconds after in the dungeons under the stadium. Where Tomás de Torquemada would burn people alive he had deemed heretics. Already could he hear their screams and feel the raging fires.

He looked up instantly but his hands were chained, looking back down at them. They had always chained them. Ojeda didn't trust any of the assassins, he knew well how skilled they were. His eyes scanned the cells, looking for Maria. She was sitting opposite him, the baby, their baby it was still in her arms. Quickly he scurried over to her.

She was crying. He'd only seen her cry on a few rare occasions. "Maria, Maria" he called reaching out to her. He looked down at the baby.

It was bleeding, someone had stabbed it. The poor thing bearly had any life left any it as his labored breaths faded away. Maria cradled it close to her chest. Her sobs getting louder. Aguilar felt his heartbreak, though he tried to remain stronger for her. Putting his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"It'll be okay Maria" he whispered into her hair. The gate to the cell suddenly flew open with force. Aguilar moved to stand but someone had him pinned to the wall. It wasn't a face he recognized yet he felt he should've.

Ojeda pulled Maria to her feet, leaving the dead baby on the ground. She continued to cry, as they were dragged out. Aguilar tried to fight, wanting to smash Ojeda's head into the wall.

The sunlight hurt, dragged out onto the stadium. Aguilar kept trying to fight, one of them had too and clearly, Maria didn't have it in her right now.

He could only hold them off so long before his antics annoyed Ojeda. The man could've thrown him across the stadium with ease, rather he just threw him into the post. Shackling his hands to it. "Maria, Maria!" He called out to her, trying his best to turn around so he could see her.

All he had in response was her cries. He looked around at the crowd, around at the building that lined the arena. Where were the others? Mustn't they be around? His eyes flickered across the places but he couldn't spot any of them.

Guess they were on their own. The fire flickered in the corner of his eyes. He was running out of time. He smashed against the post, pulling on the shackles, hoping to god something would work.

The shackles gave way first, breaking a part. Aguilar fell down onto the hard wood, quickly moving back onto his feet. Prepared for a fight. Ojeda was barking orders but he couldn't hear them. Why couldn't he hear them?

He flinched as a sword skimmed past him, just missing it. He grabbed onto the soldier, breaking his neck and grabbing the sword. Turning back around.

"Maria!" He shouted Ojeda sword smashed straight through her, going through into the wood behind. Blood poured out over the sword, little spits of blood from her mouth. Aguilar stumbled in shock, dropping the sword. His heart felt as if it was going to leap out of his chest. Ojeda sword ever so slowly pulled out of her body. Blood staining the silver metal.

 

 

  
"Maria!" He shouted shooting up right. Sweat poured off of him. He clutched a hand to his chest, trying desperately to breathe. Another hand had latched onto the leg beside him. The commotion had woken her up as well. Sitting up beside him, putting her hands on him. "Aguilar- Aguilar, I'm right here" he tried to soothe him, rubbing his back and shoulder. His eyes were wide and filled with fright like a cat but he had his breath back.

"Aguilar. You're hurting me" her voice was gentle, putting a hand over his. He'd be gripping onto her leg. He blinked a few times before looking up at her, once his mind had properly processed the situation he let go. Mumbling apologies as he covered his face with the hand instead. "It's okay Aguilar. Would you tell me what has you like this?" a red make was beginning to appear on her leg. She covered it with her hand not wanting him to see. "It's not okay, I should've have done that." Maria moved his face towards her, giving him a warm smile. He forced a smile too for her. She gently took hold of his hands, guiding him out of the bed and to their balcony instead. He leaned against it, taking in the fresh night air.

He took a deep breath before looking at her. "I had the worst nightmare ... It felt so real" he pulled her a little closer, just making sure she really was there and that this wasn't another dream. "This is real Aguilar, don't worry" she grabbed his other hand, putting it across her stomach knowing that'd make him feel better. He smiled, feeling the little lump. It had to be real - This wasn't like the nightmare. "Must have scared you both" he knocked his head against her. She let him, leaning up and kissing him on the check. A silent thank you left his lips. His breathing returned to normal as he calmed down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, yeah its a nightmare. I'm so creative (sarcasm), But hey, had to happen some time.


	6. Everyday Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd like this to go on the record - Aguilar doesn't like women!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending notes may have spoilers for AC:O, be warned .. But look, a new chapter! Yay, don't know where I found the time for it but I did, enjoy, over 2,000 words! There isn't much involving the baby in this chapter.

Aguilar yawned stretching his arms above the bed, bring them back down behind his head. "Mm? No Morning sickness" he grinned looking over at Maria who was still peacefully asleep, laxed out over his bare chest. He'd grown used to being forced awake early in the morning to assist his love - Fair anyway, he'd put her in this position.   
  
Maria slightly stirred but didn't wake yet. He brought an arm down and wrapped it around her. He'd let her lay in and sleep for as long as possible, not like he really wanted to get up anyway.  Hia gaze eventually turned away from her, looking out a small window where the light was beginning to shine through - it wasn't really a window with a view just one for light.  
  
His mind had to drift back to the nightmares he'd had just while ago, of course, letting the thoughts linger in his head. He hated having nightmares, why couldn't things go back to normal? Or better actually a normal life with Maria. No risk of death every day, just them.   
  
And of course this little one. He held back laughter for fear of waking his sleeping partner but he couldn't help but moved to look down at the lump. Grinning from ear to ear. The little one was still here, safe and sound inside her. His hand reached out to touch it but a warning voice stopped him, "Aguilar". Laying back down of the bed, giving her his full attention. She hadn't opened her eyes but was close to being fully awake anyway. "Good morning my love" he smiled leaning over to press his lips to hers. "Good morning" she whispered against his lips. "Why didn't you wake me up? You know we have a busy day" she stretched rolling over onto her back, preparing to get up. Aguilar held her back though, "You looked so peaceful, how could I wake you?" he whined trying to pull her down closer to him. Wrapping his other arm around her.  
  
She wasn't having though, unwrapping his arms from around her, getting up from the bed. "You still should've" Maria called back rummaging through her small collection of clothes, all fit for her Assassin garb. "Nah- I'd prefer having the extra few minutes in bed with you" groaning her rolled over the side of the bed, swinging his legs over the side. Sitting there patiently as she walked around the room, whining as she covered her body with her clothes, amazed as she tied her hair and then did his with skillful fingers. He complained a little but eventually covered his body all the same. "Can't see the baby now" Aguilar complained putting his arms around her waist looking down, actually he could just see it out of her clothing but it wasn't quite the same. "I'm sure you'll be fine" she put her hands over them. He pulled her close, sharing a close embrace together.  
  
He left the room before her, drawing less suspension that way, he let her complete her morning prays in peace. Walking into the common room with the other assassins, Ashraf was the first to grab his attention, pulling in over away from the others. He shot the older assassin a confused look, the grin on his face just proving that Aguilar wasn't going to like where this was heading.  
  
"I need you to help me with a little something today" He clasped his hands together grinning. Aguilar shrugged his shoulders a little continuing on with the confused look "-We've already got a mission today; Us, Maria, and Benedicto" he went to move back but Ashraf's hand on his shoulder kept him there "Yeah-Yeah I know, but look, Benedicto's going to take Maria off to handle Ojeda because well you know your not really trustworthy enough for that. So, that means we're going to have to tag team, and I need you to help me get back on some guy after we take out the little helpless soldiers!" Ashraf didn't stop grinning the entire time, waving his hand around as he explained it all. Laughing a little at the end. Aguilar was already sensing that he didn't really have a choice here, Ashraf was going to end up making him one way or another. "Why do you need to get this 'guy' back and how am I helping you?" Aguilar took the opportunity to ask with some general curiosity and caution. Waving his hands Ashraf replied "Doesn't matter, I'll explain later. Don't tell Maria or Benedicto - I'll tell them" patting his shoulder, walking away he left Aguilar standing there.  
  
"I don't keep secrets from my Mentor," Aguilar all but whispered watching Ashraf leave, thinking for a second, that isn't how relationship work. Just have to trust that Ashraf will actually tell them.  
  
Maria had eventually emerged from her study meeting him just outside the Hideout with Benedicto and Ashraf. "Ready?" The master checked and everyone nodded, mounting the horses and leaving for the city.   
  
Aguilar rode beside Maria with Ashraf just ahead of them and Benedicto in front of them all. "Something Wrong?" Maria leaned over looking at him. Aguilar looked a little wide-eyed, still unsure if Ashraf had said anything. Shaking his head he smiled. "Nothing at all my l- Mentor" he corrected himself, couldn't say that here with them. Maria's hand hit him lightly on the arm as a warning. Aguilar rolled his head back look at her with a stupid kissy face. Causing Maria to hit him again laughing. Benedicto turned around looking at them with confusion. Aguilar stopped right away before he could see.   
  
They made their way into town, leaving the horse tied on the outskirts. Quickly making their way up onto the rooftops, the fastest and safest way to travel around. Aguilar kept on Maria's tail as always.  
  
Running along the rooftops, standing out on the roof watching down at the enemy below. Maria stood next to her novice, looking up at him. She could see it on his face, there was something he wasn't telling her. No matter how hard to tried Maria would always spot it.  
  
They watched Ojeda arrive, he soldiers rising to attention right at his presence. The watched in silences as the soldiers moved about listening to their master. As the Ojeda mounted his horse again taking a small group of soldiers with him.  
  
"Alright, Maria you're with me. We'll follow Ojeda. Ashraf, you and Aguilar take the other guards. Meet us back at the horses." Benedicto turned his attention to Maria who was looking across at her novice. Benediction's hand on her shoulder draw her attention away following the master. Ashraf's grin returned pulling on Aguilar's arm to follow him. They leaped across buildings following the soldiers. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.  
  
"Okay - Leap down, Kill them, Back up and gone. Simple, Cool? Good, let's go" Ashraf said all too quickly for Aguilar's liking, he was so used to Maria's way of slowly going through each process in fine detail. Before he was even given a chance to comment Ashraf was leaping down, Aguilar follows him he quick succession with a groan. Ashraf fell on top of one soldier, plunging his blade through the person's neck. Letting his blood stain the ground.  
  
Aguilar leaped down onto the ground, turning around his hidden blade flew out, slicing across the soldier's neck. The soldier's body fell lifelessly to the ground. "Perfect. Let's go deal with the other guy". Ashraf clasped his hands together climbing back up to the roof. Aguilar hesitated for a moment, thinking he should go after Maria. He didn't like the idea of her taking on Ojeda by herself. "Aguilar!" Ashraf called, groaning he climbed up the rooftop after him. "Come on!" Ashraf called again racing across the rooftops.   
  
The seemed to across right to the other side of town when Ashraf finally stopped. "There we go - He'll be in there!" Ashraf stopped suddenly, that Aguilar also bumped into him. Pointing down at a building. Aguilar followed his hand looking at the building  
  
"A Brothel" He questioned wishing he had turned back to find Maria. She'd probably kill him for going in there. "Yeah! A great one too, lots of pretty ladies. Come on Aguilar, must work up some frustration with your pretty mentor" Ashraf pushed with a laugh jumping down and heading towards the building. Groaning he followed the man down. He hated being a novice sometimes. Ashraf walked right in, smiling at all the women. He looked around at the men, shaking his head. "Not here yet" He complained leaning against the wall, Aguilar stood there as well, trying his best to keep his gaze off the women. He'd pledge himself to Maria even if they couldn't marry.    
  
"Hello boys" A women walked up to them placing her arms around Aguilar. She was wearing next to nothing "In need of something handsome?" She asked in such a strange tone - one he'd never heard Maria use at all but she wouldn't just give her body would to any man.  
  
"No-No, I'm good, thanks" Aguilar removed her hands from him backing up the best he could. He could hear Ashraf's laughing from beside him. "We're just looking for a man, Samuel Garcia? I know he comes here" Ashraf asked, the women thought for a moment "Mm, yes he does. Quite a regular, can let you know when he turns up if you like mister" she said running her hands over Ashraf's chin. "I'd love that, thanks" He replied with that damn grin. Didn't he have any other expressions?  
  
Time passed, more women throw themselves at the men - Mainly Aguilar. Each and every time he'd push them off and Ashraf would laugh at them. One woman had come up almost naked bar the slimmest clothing covering very little, she'd pretty much fallen into his arms, running her hands through his hair, pulling at his clothes, touching him in ways only Maria did. It'd taken him a while to convince her he was fine and that she could leave. Finally, the man turned up, the women had come up and whispered into Ashraf's ear, pointing him out across the way. Ashraf walked over to him with Aguilar following still trying not to look at any of the other women.  
  
Everything escalated quickly, Ashraf had interrupted him, argued with him, then stole his money. It turned into a brawl between them and this guy with his friends. They'd rushed out of the place, running through the city, eventually, they'd lost the guys, Ashraf still had the man money. They run all the way back to the horses. Benedicto and Maria staying there waiting. Ashraf falls onto the ground in front of them panting, Aguilar fell onto his knees panting as well. "What happened to you too! And what is that smell?" Benedicto asked, neither dared to move towards the men though.  
  
"Taken care of the soldiers, got my money back and well we're all listening, I'd like this to go on the record - Aguilar doesn't like women!" Ashraf couldn't help himself laughing away. "I do like women - Just not whores" he couldn't think of a better word, knowing Maria would probably be angry at him for using that word. She hated those terms that men used. "You two were in a brothel?" Benedicto throws his hands up grumbled away at them both turning around to mount the horse. "Come on, we're going back." He turned the horse around starting to leave. Aguilar looked up at Maria who'd crossed her arms at them and was shaking her head.  
  
Ashraf stood up heading for his horse, Maria hand in front of him caused him to stop. "Ashraf, do me a favor, Don't use my novice again for your own advances" she warned with deadly eyes. Ashraf nodded quickly putting his hands up in defense backing up towards his horse, mounting it and following after Benedicto.  
  
"He wouldn't tell me what we were doing - Swear, didn't touch any of them. I'm sorry Maria" Aguilar stumbled as he got up putting his hands on Maria's shoulders, doing his best to apologize. "Your still a man and we're not married"  
 She corrected turning to turn back to her horse "No-no Maria, Ashraf wanted his money back from some man. I don't really know, I was just there to back him up I guess. I didn't do anything. I promise" He begged fearing the worst.   
  
A smile started to tug at Maria's lips "Well, you don't like women so doubt you would've." She just smiled, didn't laugh, backing away up onto her horse. Aguilar shook his head, laughing getting onto his horse to follow her. "I like you" He leaned forward over the horse as it rode by her. "I'm a woman" She said raising an eyebrow at him. "I do you like Women, more specifically you. Ashraf's just going to mock me forever because I wouldn't even look at the women there" he leaned over, placing a hand on her horse looking up at her. Maria looked down at him, then back up at the others who were far in the distance, leaning over she pressed her lips to his, he risked the moment reaching up to cup her face. Maria took a hold of his hand, savoring the moment for a second before removing his hand and parting from him. He whined like a baby as always. She'd let him hold her hand for now well the others were so far away. It didn't turn to silences right away, a few more words were passed between each other.  
  
"You smell like a brothel"  
  
"You smell like blood"  
  
"Had to kill some soldiers"  
  
"We should have a shower together back at the hideout"  
  
A naughty grin or two was shared between the pair before letting silences take them. Until they'd reached her study again at the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feel free to suggest any specific little things you'd like to see during the pregnancy and I'll see if I can incorporate it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Spoilers]  
> I've also just seen game movie for AC: Origins, Honestly looks great. Still going to be salty over the ending, I think I might be one of the saltest people in this community lol Would've loved some more shippy moments between Bayek & Aya but hey, it's AC, that is always too much to ask. At least we had more then most AC games. Really liked the modern story-line too, the new character they introduced was great I'd say, she was more interesting and fun but how the ended the modern story-line seem a little blunt, it just seem to end like that. Looking forward to writing some fan-fiction for Bayek & Aya, differently going to do a me & rewrite the ending c: Hoping to get Desert Oath before hand though, can't seem to find it anywhere!


	7. Busy few days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much stuff happens. Ship moments, Sultan moments, Mother Maria moments, Adorable Aguilar Moments, Bad Ojeda moments, near-dying moments, father-daughter moments with Benedicto and Maria.

Aguilar’s armed draped over Maria’s body as the paired laid together in the bed. The morning sun only just peeking Over the horizon and lightning their room. In habit Aguilar moved his body,  still in his sleep one might add, trying to shield the light away from Maria. The longer she thought it was nighttime the longer he was given to have her all to himself here. Sadly it didn't last long this morning. Maria rolled over onto her back groaning. Running a hand threw her hair. “You alright?” Aguilar worried rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Maria nuzzled her head into his chest. “Just a little pain from your lovely child” she groaned again but Aguilar was already smiling. Taking the opportunity to place his hand over the child. “Soon we’ll get to meet them” he said looking down at his beloved who had snuggled into his chest in the most adorable away.  He was about to lay down with her when she moved again, putting a hand over the child. They both felt- her probably more then him- “Maria” a grin grew quickly on Aguilar’s face. There it was again. Aguilar repeated her name again thinking she hadn't noticed. “Yes Aguilar, I know” she said between half cut breaths.

 

Aguilar’s hand covered over her belly. Feeling the small child moving around, he knocked his head against hers kissing her repetitively on the check. “I can feel it moving inside me” Maria laughed tossing her head back on the pillow. Their figures laced together as the pair become lost in the moment. The first time their child was moving, and moving a lot Maria would add. The movement finally came to an end much to Maria’s delight the child settled down. Aguilar went to laying back down with her, keeping a hand over her belly just in case it wanted to move again, the couple looked at each other with genuine love in their eyes. “Can't you image this? Us? Just us, somewhere, anywhere. With children running around our feet. No fear, no worry, no Assassins or Templars, just love” Aguilar said with begging eyes. He joined the Assassins for revenge for his parents and sister, stayed for the love they had found together but his heart was never here. That little dream was what he wished reality could be for them. “Maybe” she replied with a hopeful smile. She didn't want to crush his dream but she wasn't sure she could really leave ether. This was the only real home she’d ever had. 

 

They couldn't stay in bed forever, or at least Maria wouldn't let him. She was out of bed first as always trying everything to get him up as well but he just laid there with his hands behind his head and the cheeky grin on his face watching her change. “Get out of bed my amante” she kneeled down on the bed putting her hands on his chest letting their lips meet. For along moment in sweet harmony, Aguilar’s hand snaked up her side hoping she wouldn't noticed just before he could stop her leaving she was gone. To fast for him. Aguilar got up and finally getting changed for the day. 

 

“Are you ever going to get up my little novice” Maria pulled at his hand, bring a reluctant Aguilar to his feet. He bounced up pulling her into him. “Only if you shower with me” he whispered into her ear running his lips along her neck line. “I already have - you were too slow. Should've been up sooner” she returned the gesture before jumping out of his embrace “We couldn't anyway, Benedicto will be expecting us soon.” Maria said turning her back to Aguilar, unlike him she respected privacy though doubted it he would care for her watching - Actually he'd enjoy it, probably a little much - Maria grabbed what she needed. The rest she’d get in the armory or stable. When Aguilar turned back around Maria had already left. That women was silent.

 

It wouldn't be for a surprising long time before he’d find her again. Benedicto had already told him the other day to wait for them in the stables. They were riding to Granada to meet with the Sultan, then they were going into the city. Likely tracking Ojeda. If he was lucky, Aguilar might have a chance to take him out. He would have his revenge .. Maria and their child would be safe. Ojeda would never be able to hurt them. “Aguilar! Good your here” Benedicto’s booming voice forced Aguilar’s attention from his horse and around to see them. “Are the horses ready?” Benedicto walked past him, to were his old mare stood proudly. “Yes Master” Aguilar responded promptly ensuring that Master Benedicto was pleased with his grooming and saddling of the the horse “Well watered and feed? They have a long ride ahead” Benedicto stood back from his mare, reaching into his pocket to give her an apple. “For my favorite little mare” he whispered scratching the horse behind her ears. “Yes, well watered and feed, ready for the journey ahead” Aguilar’s attention was drawback to Maria as she passed him, her horse in hand. “Good, let's ride now then” Benedicto mounted the mare, heading for the excit. “Good work little novice” Maria cooed mounting her own stallion who then whined at him. That horse was adorned by Maria and he knew it. Aguilar was the last to mount up, trotting along after the pair. 

 

Benedicto rode along in front of them for the duration of the ride. Aguilar rode side by side with his love, close as he could get without raising questions from their master. Small whispered conversation were shared between the pair during the ride. 

 

When the finally reached Granada they were welcomed in with open arms - though the Sultan had rushed them along, not wishing to stand for small talk today. “Is something troubling you Sultan?” Benedicto asked, the Sultan turned to him with tired eyes “My son has come down with a sickness. I have been assured it's nothing serious but he coughs all night long and gets little sleep. I worry for him that is all.” The Sultan gave a forced smile. Many things were troubling him. It didn't look like much good was on the horizon anyhow.

 

They discussed few things together as the walked what seemed like endless halls to Aguilar. Half he knew, half he didn't. He’d prod Maria to know tonight, she always understood what was going on. Eventually they made it to a doorway. It was one heck of a fancy door, it drove Aguilar’s curiosity right up as he tried to peer around the Sultan and Benedicto for any cracks in the walls. In this he managed to tune out of the conversation he barely understood. Thank God no one expected him to actual contribute .. or did they. He suddenly turned back into hear “My apologies Maria but I cannot let you in here.” The Sultan said suddenly confusing Aguilar. “Most alright Sultan, I can wait out here” Maria said taking two steps back and smiling. She was pissed. Aguilar could see it, Benedicto could see it, God knew if the Sultan could see it. The Sultan turned around opening to door and allowing Benedicto and Aguilar in first before himself. 

 

Maria stood around for a a few hours, walking back n forth, gently kicking at the wall. Sitting on the floor and playing with her robes. You think of it, she’d probably done it in this time frame. Groaning in annoyance before looking at the door. Still closed. “Is my father in there?” a small sick voice asked for behind. Maria’s attention suddenly changed towards it. Realizing it was the Sultans son. She put on a nice smiled for the child, hiding her annoyance “Yes, he has been there for a few hours. I'm sure he won't mind if you go in” she told the child who didn't seemed like that thrilled with the answer. “He said he’d come read me a story” the boy scuffed his foot slowly along the floor standing in place. “Would you like me to read you a story?“ Maria said in hopes of cheering the child up. It worked perfectly, his face light up and he bounced up n down in the spot. “Yes please!” He told her excitedly. Maria smiled getting to her feet, her hand quickly taken by the child leading her to his room where his favorite books were kept.

 

The Men finally excited the room. Benedicto instantly looked about for Maria, unable to spot here. “Ah- Where is Maria?” the Sultan sounded concerned as he too looked around, it wasn't like there were a lot of placed to hide in this hall way. “Patience is a gift Maria sometimes possesses and sometimes does not” Benedicto signed deciding to head down the hallway,  there were few places she could have disappeared to.

 

Eventually finding her at the Sultan’s son’s room, on the floor by the bed. Book in hand and the children cuddled into her side trying to read along with her. The men stood at the doorway, watching as Maria finished the last page of the book. “The End” Maria said closing the back. The young child had cuddled into her side some more, half asleep, yet still eager for the story. “”Thank you Maria” he yawned, trying to hide himself away in her robes. “I think it's time to sleep little one, come on, in your bed” she asked him. He smiled in response, climbing into the bed and snuggling into his pillows. Maria pulled the blankets back over the small child as he began to doze off, much to his father's relief. “You are an amazing women Maria” the Sultan placed his hand on her shoulder,  giving her a silent thank you. Leaving his son in peace he walked back out with Benedicto at his side. Aguilar leaned against the doorframe watching until the men rounded the corner. “You are an amazing mother” he told her. She looked up at him from the bed which she sitting on the edge of “I put a child to sleep? Would you please explain how that is so impressive to you men?” she asked with a wide smile watching him walk up towards her, his hands placed on either side on his face, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss. “It just is” he told her. Maria took a final moment to look back at the child - she hoped her child would make it to the same age. She took Aguilar’s offered hand, standing to him. They walked out of the room quietly shutting the door behind them, hoping not to wake the child now that he was peacefully asleep. 

 

“Thank you Sultan, hopefully next time we meet it will be under better circumstances.” Benedicto said his goodbyes shaking the Sultans hand. Aguilar gave a slight bow with a more noticeable nod of the head to which the Sultan acknowledge with a heartfelt smile. To Maria he shared a caring embrace. She was a women he had known for years, and one who had done so much for him and their people. Today with evidence of how incredible in such a simple situation she could be. The three mounted their horses and left Granada, know heading for Madrid. They needed to track Ojeda, they just needed a glimpse at what he might be up to. Then they could return home.

 

Much as their trip to Granada the ride was slight. The most conversation was when they were setting up camp for the night. Benedicto told the best campfire stories, at least the best Aguilar had ever heard. They each slept around the fire, with even-ish distances. Aguilar was laying on his back,  looking up to the stars. He knew long ago that Benedicto had gone to sleep and only recently had Maria breathing changed, just the slightest change but he knew it. He couldn't get to sleep though. Maybe he was just being a love sick puppy who wanted to cuddle with his lover but there was something deeper inside him churning. Something didn't feel right about tomorrow.  Sure it was simple but he didn't like the churning feeling in his gut. Eventually he got to sleep at what must have been some God awful hour.

 

As they were packing their campsite up and resaddling there horses Aguilar mention it in a moment when Benedicto was too distracted to notice. “I've got a bad feeling about today. I can't explain it, it just. I don't know but I don't like it” he whispered to Maria placing his hand on the back on her shoulder blades. They were packing away their things onto the horses. “A bad feeling? What brought this on?” Maria question, she believed in all sorts of things. Especially things that could be considered signs from her Gods.  “I'm not sure. I was just laying there for hours with this feeling it my gut that something was going to happen” Aguilar said turning his attention to his horse for a moment. Maria could see through everything, she was brilliant like that. She put on a smile, reaching out to his stomach and rub it “Your big gut, mm?” she laughed at this reaction causing him to laugh as well. “I'm trying to be serious” he grabbed her hand in his, hoping for a moment Benedicto was still distracted. “Aguilar. Benedicto and I know what we're doing, and as long as you listen to me. Little should go wrong.” Maria with a strong smile, determined in her words. She gave his hand a squeeze before removing it. It wasn't common place for a mentor and novice to be holding hands. Maria was a forced to be wreckin with Aguilar thought as she mounted her horse. He took a deep breath, calming his insides. Maria was always right he had noticed. Trust her.

 

The ride to Granada wasn't long, they stopped the horses at the edge of the city.  Tying them to a hitching rail outside a local pub. The horses were happy to stand there and Benedicto ensured their safety with a few coins. They moved through the city, blending the best they could with the local people who walked the streets. They stopped in the shadows, watching Ojeda and his men from a distance

 

“Stay here” Benedicto’s deep voice warned as he and Maria disappeared down the alleys ways to God knows where, leaving him behind of course. After an hour or so a woman screaming caught his attention, his mind instantly going to the worst possible conclusion. Thought it took a lot to get Maria to scream, he knew that very well. He hesitated for a moment, knowing if it wasn't her and they came back to find him gone but he couldn't just let it go either. Aguilar raced down the paths following the sounds of the women's screams, eventually rounding the corner to find her. Along with three of none other to Ojeda’s soldiers. “Oi piss off!” one shouted at him, “Please, please!” the women repeated at him. “Hang on! That suits an assassin! Get him” another shouted before rushing him. He could definitely explain this to Benedicto as something important that he had to step into. 

 

“Aguilar!?” Maria hissed rounding the corner of the back ways. In Ra’s name where could he have gone? She growled the thought keeping a sharp eye out but it wasn't enough. Ojeda slammed her against the buildings side. The impact knocked the air from Maria’s lungs. He held her by the throat, her hands tried to pull him off even if it was no use. With his reach he kept a distance between them, he knew she could kick him. “Well Well. Look who I found wandering the back streets” he said with a sick grin eyeing her. She’d have growled at him if she could actually breath. Maria tried to struggle against him but slowly his hand got tighter and tighter. “Don't struggle” he growled at her daring to step in closer, before giving her a chance to kick him his knee pushed into her from just above her hip and his hand loosen giving her the air she much needed. His eyes looked at her as his knee moved around in a small circle. She dared not move, she could see the knife in his other hand. If she wasn't careful he could leave a large gash with it. 

 

Ojeda placed the knife back into its sheath, he’d noticed something. She could see it. Or maybe he was just wanting to mess with her. His other hand started just below were he had the first around her throat, down between her breast, down over the lump. He must have felt it before. His grin went wide and for a quick second his eyes looked down to where he could feel it. Not easing at all on her throat. “You carry a child?” he seemed surprised, having to ask the question in case, as if he wasn't sure even with the feeling of the lump. Maria didn't say anything, didn't move, just looked in him the eyes and remained expressionless. 

 

That's when he took it further. Maria struggled again in his arms but he just tighten his grip around her throat. His hand found its way under her grabs. He ran his hand from one said to the other. “And who did this? Certainly wasn't me” he groaned pinching at the flesh. “How sweet. Little baby Assassin.” he laughed leaving the sentence on an unwelcoming silence before the thought hit him. “Or Templar. Could always .. ‘look after’ it for you. Unless you wanted to side with me. Promise I'd raise it like my own” his face came dangerously close to her. He tried to kiss her check but instead she bit him. “Bitch” he growled. Forcing his hand around to her back, pushing her body towards him uncomfortably.

 

Aguilar came from nowhere but honestly it didn't matter, she was just grateful he was there. He’d launched at Ojeda before the man could make another move, tackling him to the ground. Maria collapsed as well, clutching her throat and chest for air. Instinctively a hand covered her child. Wishing to protect it for men like Ojeda. When she had looked over the first time Aguilar had the upper hand, dealing blow after blow to Ojeda’s face well the man remained on the ground. It didn't Ojeda long to then catch Aguilar out in his blind fury, shoving the younger man off and dealing a blow to him that sent Aguilar stumbling backwards. Maria couldn’t see much of what was happening, Ojeda covered most of her view, once she heard Aguilar groaned in pain and blood started to stain the ground she had to attack. Quickly getting to her feet she rush at Ojeda from behind, stabbing a knife into his back in that one annoying spot to reach. He cried out turning to her before Aguilar shoved him out if the way with all his strength. Pushing her in the other direction, they rounded the corner. The last thing they heard from Ojeda was him calling out about how the knife was poisoned and the he’d gotten Aguilar with it. 

 

After a few corners Maria forced him to stop. Aguilar leaned against the wall catching his breath. Maria lifted his shirt to check his wound but didn't get far as his arms suddenly came around her pulling her into his chest. “I shouldn't have left. Did he hurt you - the baby?” Aguilar looked her over as she repeated that she was fine and he was more if a concern. Poisoned knife wound? Ra knows what that could do. After a moment of relieful silent the pair shared a deep kiss followed by a few smaller ones. “Come on, Come on, let's go find Benedicto” Maria said pulling on his shirt to which it quickly followed her.

 

The poison started to take effect or maybe just blood loss after they had crossed most of the city and we're nearing their home stretch to the horses. Benedicto had to have been around somewhere, maybe he had made it back before them. As they rounded one last corner when Aguilar collapsed onto the ground clutching the wound. Maria quickly kneeled down next to him putting her hands over the wound doing her best to stop the bleeding. “Hang on Aguilar” she stressed looking around to ensure none of the templars were around. Aguilar’s breathing increased as his body began losing more and more blood. “Maria! Aguilar!” Benedicto’s booming voice brought relief to Maria. Maria looked up to him as he came to kneel down next to him. “What happen?” he gently moved their hands from the wound to see. Aguilar eyes were looking around slowly in some sort of daze. He wasn't really with it, he hadn't even noticed Benedicto. “Ojeda found me, he was strangling me when Aguilar attack him. Ojeda stabbed him, said the knife was poisoned. I hate to admit he probably wasn't lying” Maria stressed again reaching a hand to Aguilar’s face that was beginning to heat up, trying to direct his dazed vision back to her.

 

Aguilar took deep breaths trying to control himself. “He was assaulting you and the baby” Aguilar complained his hand reached up weakly to her. She caught his hand stopping him. Benedicto look up from Aguilar’s bleeding wound to her and where Aguilar was trying to reach. Maria did her best to ignore her mentor. This wasn't a conversation she wanted to have now, it didn't need to happen now. “Let's go, now” Benedicto said after a long slightly awkward silence. He lifted Aguilar into his arms, giving the man some support. They hurried the best they could towards the Horses.

 

Aguilar only just held himself up in the saddle. Maria rode along beside him, keeping hold of his horses reins “Aguilar - Talk to me, please” she begged of him, trying to keep him awake. “I'm still here Maria” his voice was raspy and blood was hanging around his mouth. He was fading fast but Aguilar was strong, he was strong enough to hold on for her.

 

They reached the highout, Maria stopped the horses rushing over to Aguilar's side to help him down. Maria stumbled backwards as Aguilar came crashing down from atop the horse into her arms. She might’ve been strong, no one would dear call her weak, but even Aguilar as what must have been dead weight was too much. Thankfully too other assassin, both men, caught him and stopped Maria falling backwards, ‘thank you’ she said to each of them before her attention return to Aguilar. No one would dare question her concern, she showed it to each of them in times of need, so no one would think any more of it then a master’s concern over the health of their novice. Her hands cupped his face, drawing his head to her. “Please” she begged him, running her thumb over his check. Turning back to the two men who were supporting him in their arms “Ojeda claimed to have poisoned the knife, I hate to say it but I don't think he was lying” she said eventually letting go of her novice,  her beloved, to let to men carry him to the medical wing. Maria went to follow after them but she only got two steps before Benedicto’s booming voice held her back.

 

“Maria! I need to speak with you in my office” he handed the reins of his horse to another assassin before walking to her, he brushed past her out the door. She new there was no escaping him and this topic. 

 

“Yes Master” she closed the door to his office behind her, stepping in just front of his desk. Like a student brought to the principal's office. “Is what Aguilar says is true? Is there a child in your womb?” he looked away from her, out the window behind his desk. His figures tapped slowly on the wood awaiting her response. Fear took hold of her, she froze, what was she to say? It was forbidden for the pair to be together, let alone have a child. The heavy silence got to better of her “Yes” the words left her in a crack. She couldn't look at him, instead they remained focused on this one stone in the floor. Benedicto didn't say anything,  he just walked towards her. Pausing right in front of her with bearley a hair between them. For a moment, Even after all these years she was positive he was going to get mad, yell at her, tell her off and give her some sort of punishment.

 

Instead his head just taped against hers, enough to make her nerves jump. His voice was only just able to be heard, no one listening though the hideout would hear it, “And Aguilar is the one to put it there?” he questioned. Maria froze for a moment again, with a deep breath “Yes” she replied to him. Once more to expected him to yell and get angry at her for being so stupid.

 

Thank God he didn't. His arms slowly wrapped around her, his body covering her like a curtin, shielding her away from anything the might harm her. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him in return. There was a moment of silence, good silence. Before he moved his head and raised his voice for anyone listening to hear, “I'm dearly sorry for your loss, xxx Was a brilliant assassin and I know he would've been a wonderful father”. Xxx? He had been killed a little over a month ago -- oh! She finally caught on, this was how Benedicto was going to explain her pregnancy without involving her novice. His voice return to that of a whisper “How long?” he question moving his head a bit. “A few months, enough for it to move” she whispered back still a little unsure of her standing in this conversation. She had known Benedicto for years, he was a father figure for her above all else. She stepped back pulling at her Assassin’s garb, pulling away at most of the layers revealed the lump. Benedicto looked at it and a smiled pulled at his lips, once he was smiling she couldn't help letting a small smile warm onto her face. “I cannot lose you Maria. Your the only family I have left now. No more missions, not until long after it is born. A child shouldn't lose their mother” a hand cupped the side of her face to which she lent into. It didn't need to be said but the point was clear ‘please do not argue this with me’. “You can be a grandfather” Maria’s smile grew a little at the happy thought. Dreams were free. “And Aguilar can be your concerned and caring novice. Looking out for your health” Benedicto said giving her a peak on the forehead. In reality that was all he could be if she wanted to remain an Assassin. Sure Aguilar had said it a few times, maybe she would give this up to be with them and their child. Maybe.

 

“Go on, go see him” Benedicto let go of her, almost shoving her of. She smiled to him giving her silent thanks before turning to leave. Just before just opened the door Benedicto called out “You have my blessing”. 

 

Maria walked as quickly as she could from Benedicto’s office to the medical wing which felt like it was on the other side of the damn hideout. When she finally reached their a nurse was happy to direct her to her novice. Leaving her alone in the room with him. Aguilar was fast asleep on the bed, his shirt had been removed so they could tend to his wound. She smiled, he was alive, he looked fine. Hopefully the poison would pass from his system and all would be well. Maria walked around the bed sitting in the chair next to him. Lacing her figures with his. He snored in his sleep so Maria sung to him a quite Egyptian lullaby, one she had sung to him before. 

 

Maria had fallen a sleep a few times over night but each time something would wake her up just as she was starting to get into a good deep sleep. Aguilar she imaged since he hadn't moved had stayed asleep all night. As the morning rays light up the room Maria stop from the chair, putting a hand over his heart and lowering her head to his chest. The strong pounding of his heart reassured her that he was still alive. Her hand started to play with his hair, maybe this might wake him up. It did, he stirred and again, taking in a deep breath. Very deep breath. Then letting it all fade out. Her hand moved down to the side of his check, her thumb running back and forth in a soothing manner. His eyes began to open, slowly and carefully. His vision was probably blurred and the light must have been a bit of a shock. After a long while of blinking came the words she was waiting for, sure it was only her name but at least it meant he could see her. “I'm here Aguilar” she said reassuring him. He shot up in the bed pulling her into his arms. “Thank God, Ra, whoever your safe” he said his hand drifting over her body checking for anything out of the ordinary. Maria smiled stepping out of his embrace, looking him over as well, she put a hand over the switching of his wound. “Have you been here all night?” Aguilar asked with worry. “Does it matter? I wanted to be here when you woke up little novice” Maria said sitting back onto the bed. “I mean glad your alright” Aguilar said to which Maria happily agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry I kinda disappeared from the community but I've been slowly working on this 5,000+ word chapter to continue this story. A whole lot of stuff happens in this chapter, take what you will from it & I hope you enjoy c: I appreciate all feedback , comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Just like to note, I few headcannons and such are inspired from Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492's stories. I recommend reading their works!


End file.
